Dream Again
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: When tragedy strikes, when one is consumed by grief, dreams can serve as an escape to better, more fantastical, times. Sadly, all dreams must end once their dreamer awakes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Just a oneshot I thought up below.

* * *

"Link!" The voice of his sister made him sigh. He just wanted to sleep a bit more but now it was hopeless. She would keep calling his name no matter how much he wanted to stay in bed so the young trainee slowly rose from his very comfortable bed and lethargically began going about seeing what she wanted now. It somewhat paid off in the end since she didn't call his name again but on the downside he was beginning to smell something…OH HYLIA!

He raced out of bed and towards the kitchen and came across the unforgettable sight of his sister rushing to the sink with a flaming pot in hand. Closer inspection revealed-

"HOW DID YOU SET WATER ON FIRE!"

"I thought adding oil would help it boil quicker!"

"No! No it doesn't! Now why is it on fire!"

"I swear the matches just fell in! It wasn't my fault this time!"

After he had managed to put out the fire in the kitchen before it could spread to the rest of the house he had dragged her outside to the Cucco coops and tried to get the story out of her. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave her here without a lecture on why fires were bad when he already had to rush to get to the castle to begin his daily training. It would be a very bad thing if he came back to a burned down house just because he skipped this part.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Link! Honestly!"

Link only sighed while lapsing back into a familiar silence to him as his blue eyes gave her a pointed look. Her equally blue eyes quickly found the Cucco feathers strewn around their feet far more interesting now it seemed but it was something he would be doing if the same situation was reversed.

Burning water was quite the negative accomplishment.

"Linkle…just stay safe while I'm gone." He was worried for her, after their parents had…left it was only the two of them against everything the world threw at them. He wanted his sister to be safe while he was gone and it showed in his tone. "Don't make me come home early to see you running around with the house on fire."

"I know Link…just go be a knight! An awesome knight that's the best ever! Be awesome and come back to help put out any more fires! Promise, ok?" Her smile as she stuck out her hand made him laugh as he ignored her offered hand, drawing her in for a quick hug even as she quickly turned red.

"I'll always come back to you Linkle."

"I know that already you idiot…now no hugging!"

The trainee only laughed as he pulled away, giving her one last look before he was gone and she was alone.

So, so alone.

The dream ended too suddenly. It was the only thought on the mind of the blonde haired girl in the bed that once belonged to her brother as she slowly awoke. She, as always, found herself not caring for the wet spots on the pillow and was only concerned for the green hat she wore on her head. It was the only thing she had to remember her brother by now. Everything else was gone. He was gone.

"Link…" His name brought a familiar tightness to her throat, her tears coming anew.

"_Are you Lenkle?"_

"_It's Linkle and yes. What is this about?"_

"_It's news about your brother, General Link. May I come in?"_

The Sheikah had told her everything, how he had not survived the final battle against Ganon. He had fallen to the power of the Master of Evil even as his last act was to drive the Master Sword into him with all he had left. His final act was to save Hyrule, save them all. He was going to receive a grand burial for a Hero of Hyrule like him for his service, a whole honor guard of knights, and an entire army of dignitaries were to come to the funeral. All to posture and gloat and ignore what her brother had done for them and the sacrifice he had made for all of Hyrule. She was hardly even expected to be there amongst such highborn men and women.

"_I know this is difficult for you but Link was a true Hero…he was the bravest warrior I ever met in my life. It was nothing but the highest honor to fight at his side."_

The Sheikah had offered a number of empty words to her, telling her of all of his accomplishments, the money that he had gained in service that would be given to her as his last remaining family. It was all money given with the blood of her brother in the end and something she refused to touch. She would rather be out on the street than use such soiled money. A life of luxury was not worth the cost her brother paid with his life.

But even all of it was meaningless in face of the princess…she had been the one who filled her brother's head with lies and fables. Countless stories about the Legendary Heroes that shared his name, the great power he wielded with the Master Sword only fed the ego she had helped create in her noble brother. She had dared to cry for him at the funeral, seek her out and hold her as her brother's body was taken away, thrown into the ground while what had to be thousands of 'noble' men and women sneered down at her and his sacrifice.

They didn't care for who he was, only what he had given. And they still wanted more, sang praise for the Hero of Hyrule and calling for more and more lavish ceremonies and awards and gifts and it drove her mad. They wanted more even if he wasn't here anymore.

"Link…" He had made her a promise and the princess made him break it. She was the true monster he should have turned his sword on. She had taken everything from not only her but her brother in his future, his life, his happiness. She had taken it all and selfishly refused to give any back in return. She must still be laughing at her, at him, at all of them in her grand castle.

"_Link…how much longer is this war going to last?"_

"_Don't worry…I'll stop Ganondorf. He won't be any harder than making sure you don't burn any more water."_

"_That was one time…"_

"_Listen Linkle, don't worry about any of this. I'm not letting anymore people die because of him."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now come here!"_

"_I said no hugging!"_

Hey eyes watered at the memories. The warm hugs she wouldn't have anymore, their laughter that used to fill the house. It was all gone. He was gone.

She wouldn't hear him snoring in the next room.

There wouldn't be any more nights spent staying up late talking and laughing only to fall asleep against each other.

No more disasters in cooking breakfast for him. Nothing.

There would be no more anything.

"Link." She knew the tears were coming. Her hand grabbed hold of the hat. It was the only thing she had now.

She could only sob in the bed.

Cry and wish she could dream again.

* * *

AN: Well I hope that was suitably depressing.

Peace.


End file.
